


The first officer is magic

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Disney, F/M, Genie - Freeform, Humming, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So, I'm always humming Disney tunes after watching Disney movies with my nieces. Sooo. . . Can I have Martin humming some sort of Disney song the day after babysitting his nieces and/or nephews and Douglas recognizing the tune??? Pretty please? :) ❤❤❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first officer is magic

   Douglas could hear Martin’s humming and disjointed singing through the door to the portacabin.

_Gotta eat to live,_

_Gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

   Martin hummed again as Douglas entered the portacabin. “Hello Aladdin, where’s Abu and Jasmine?” he drawled.

   “Very funny, Douglas. Simone and Charlie stayed over last weekend and that song has been playing around in my mind ever since…” Martin groaned, mortally embarrassed.

   “Simone and Charlie? Simon’s demon spawn?” Douglas asked.

   “Not quite; Simone is demon spawn, Charlie is nice…” Martin corrected.

   “Ah, my mistake. How were your niece and nephew?”

   “Simone demanded watching Aladdin… seven times.”

   Douglas grimaced, that was very repetitive. “Poor you,” he attempted to drawl but empathy drowned it.

   “They came up with some unusual ideas…” Martin pondered.

   “Oh, yes?”

   “They said that, if we were in the film, I’d be Aladdin, you’d be the genie, Arthur would be Abu and, never _ever_ tell Carolyn this, she’d be Jafar.”

   Douglas almost choked on his coffee. “Who did they say was Jasmine?”

   “Theresa…” Martin smiled.

   “And I suppose our dear GERTI is the magic carpet,” Douglas laughed.

   “According to Charlie,” Martin smiled.

   “Children have such beautiful imaginations,” Douglas chuckled.

   “It gave me a strange thought though; Theresa and I met the night after I was drunk, moaning to you about not having anyone…”

   “Two wishes left, Captain,” Douglas joked.

   Martin giggled and got up, “Best be off, see you Wednesday.”

   “See you Wednesday.”

   The door closed as Martin left. Douglas sighed and relaxed… for about two minutes before Carolyn came in. “Alright Douglas, you know what to do,” She sighed.

   Douglas groaned and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. “Do I have to? It’s very cramped –”

   “Do it.”

   Douglas sighed and clicked his fingers. There was nothing but a bottle of Talisker there.

   Carolyn picked up the bottle. “Two wishes left for Martin?” Carolyn asked.

   “One, actually,” Douglas’ voice echoed from inside the bottle, “How do you think he got this job?”

   “You’re a bloody marvel,” Carolyn smiled fondly.

   “You currently owe me twenty wishes,” Douglas deadpanned.

   “I thought we settled on ‘I wish for more wishes’ was valid.”

   Douglas sighed. “Yes, that’s why I didn’t tell Martin I _am_ a genie.”

   “Let’s just get you home.”

   “Yes, _mistress_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got away from me a bit. Please review! :)


End file.
